


The world sure has changed

by PalmierSama



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmierSama/pseuds/PalmierSama
Summary: It's been 3 years since the Storm Spire battle and the world has changed in many ways. In so little time, the "war" opposing elves and humans had come to a stop. Many were relieved, some were unhappy, but what about Rayla's parent ? When they are de-coined by a human Archmage furthermore their daughter companion, how are they going to react to the situation, to this new world ?
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ellis & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello there, here's my first fanfic ever, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, reviews are appreciated (I want to improve :p)

It has been three years since Callum, Rayla and Ezran had successfully brought back Azymondias back to his mother, the Queen. Three years during which Team Zym had grown. Rayla had become the leader of the Dragon Guard, Ezran, a good king. As for Callum, well, he did what the world thought was impossible, he became an Archmage, a master of the 6 primal sources. A mage among the mages, he was now standing at the pinnacle of magic.

Many dreamed about what the position of Archmage could offer. Power, Luxury, Connections and so much more. But Callum first became a mage, because he felt that magic was his destiny. After all, he was good at it. For the first time in his life, he felt that he could go somewhere. But the reason why he worked so hard to become an Archmage was that by being able to master all six primal sources he would be able to give back something to Rayla. Something, he, unfortunately couldn’t have back. But he didn’t care, for her happiness was his happiness. As such, during those three years, he worked himself to the bone. Between official meetings, keeping the peace, taking time for Rayla, he trained. He trained, and trained until he couldn’t. And after three arduous years, he had finally reached his goal. He was now able to liberate the prisoners of those damned infinity coins.

Viren called his pouch of coins his _“personal collection”_. In it, two dozen coins of captured elves. And in those were Rayla’s parents. They were imprisoned when they fought Viren, trying their hardest to protect the egg. Rayla had a second chance, her parents had a second chance.

It still took him an entire month to finalize the process. He searched the library of Lux Aurea, consulted blacksmith specialized in magical items. He tried spells of his conception, a lot of spells, who mostly made him faint. He even tried to retro engineer the coins using primal magic. After many tries, he finally found a way. He had to use 2 primal sources at the same time. A dangerous and taxing process, that could consume him. But he had to do it, he had to correct what Viren had done.

To help him in his quest, and to avoid death, because, despite his self-sacrificial tendencies, Callum still liked to, well, be alive. As such he asked Queen Janai, his now-aunt to help him in the making of a staff. Because the staff was the key to the coins equation. With it he could theoretically wield two primal sources at the same time without what an obscure book described as a “total disintegration”.

The staff, similar to the staffs used by the Sun elves mages, had for particularity the absence of a primal stone. Instead, there was a cube, similar to the key of Aaravos. One face for each primal source. This was what theoretically permitted the channeling of more than one primal source. This was for sure a lot of theory, but Callum mostly dealt in theory since he was still walking an unknown path.

*

He had finally reached the Spire, the trip was not so long, but the weather was quite harsh. He was dripping wet, regretting the fact that he did not take a cloak with him. _“No worries, it’s going to be sunny”_ , he slapped himself, he was an Archmage but no meteorologist. He landed on the top of the Spire, his wings disappearing giving way to his arms who were as wet as the rest of his body. He slapped himself again, _“I’m sure, sunny I said”_. He hurried himself inside of the Spire, greetings two guards on his way. And he finally was in front of his room, well, their room. He knocked before entering. The room was not small, but not big either. A haven between missions, a place where they could relax.

“Ya know that you are defeating the purpose of knocking?” she said, appearing from behind him and hugging him. “And ya didn’t—Wait, why are ya so wet?” She exclaimed, breaking the hug.

“Well, I thought that the weather was going to be all sunshine and rainbows” he groaned. “But as you can see, I was quite wrong”.

“You better go dry yourself then” she said.

“A small kiss, or perhaps a hug before?” he asked before lying toward her for a kiss.

She pushed him away, “No kiss or hug if you’re still wet”. “I won’t repeat myself, go dry yourself” she said with a not so serious face.

Callum grinned, “Well, if you have to be so drastic, I guess I will go dry myself, m’ lady”. He then headed toward their bathroom.

He took a towel, dried himself and put on dry clothes. Respectively a purple undershirt, dark gray trousers, dark brown boots, and his signature scarf. He then got out of the bathroom. Rayla was lying on the bed, looking at him.

“Well, aren’t ya dry now?” congratulated Rayla, clapping her hands.

“Does it mean I can I have a hug now?” asked Callum, jumping on the bed, and almost falling on the ground instead of the bed. “That was a close one”.

“Come here” she chirped, tugging him closer so she could hug him. “I missed ya, ya know?” She said, hugging him more, bringing him closer.

“Hard to stay away from me, isn’t it?” he said, and she looked at him in the eyes. “I missed you too” He purred before kissing her. A quick chaste kiss but full of emotions. They both didn’t like to be apart for so long. “So...” he continued, “I think that I have a solution”.

Puzzled, she asked “A solution, to what? Another of your broken spell?” She smirked.

“Well, it’s about...”, he paused. “It’s about the coins, I found a way to free the imprisoned elves”. She looked at him, the information had not sunk in yet. “You're going to have your parents back, Rayla”.

Nothing was said. She hugged him closer, tears swelling from her eyes. She was happy, so happy. She was going to have her parents back.

“And you know, I even got a new shiny staff and all” he said a tender grin on his face.

“Ya dumb human, shut up and enjoy the moment, won’t ya?”

“Dumb, yes” he paused. “But yours.”

And they stayed like that. At peace. 

But for how long? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello there, here's chapter 2, enjoy!

When it all happened, she thought that they were cowards who fled from their post. Traitors for they allowed the dark mage to destroy the egg. They were ghosted, but was that enough? At the time, she didn’t know. A part of her wanted to think that this could not be true, that it was a misunderstanding. Never could her parents flee, never could they forsake what they swore to protect. But it was not true, her parent had fled. The egg was destroyed. The dragon prince was no more. She started to resent her parents. How could they? How could they do what they had done? They should have died that day, that was the only punishment they deserved. They were a failure and she now had to carry this shame on her shoulder.

And now, years later, she learned that her parents did not flee. That they had fearlessly fought when all had deserted. At first, she did not know what to think. For years, they were cowards, traitors but now… She was overrun by guilt. They had been ghosted, she hated them, and all of those feelings she bottled up over the years were vain. She was wrong about them, they all were wrong about them. And she could never excuse her, never atone for what she thought of them.

She believed that she had found closure before but no. She had truly found closure now, thanks to Callum. A boy, who lost his mother to the fallen King Avizandum, and his step-father to her own adoptive dad, Runaan.

And after all that, after she had found closure but after she had mourned her parents she was going to have them back. She was happy, but apprehensive. How was she going to tell them that they had ghosted them, that they thought they were traitors? How could she face them, could they forgive her or was it too much? How were they going to react? They had lost eight years of their lives, their girl was now eighteen and in a happy relationship.

And it dawned on her. The world had changed in those eight years, the peace between Xadia and the Pentarchy was stronger than ever, elves and humans had slowly started to learn from one another, humans had even started to use primal magic. How were they going to cope? She saw the changes, she helped it. She, Callum and Ezran were always the ones on the diplomatic front line, promoting a better future. But for her parents the change was going to be abrupt. They were going to step in a changed world. She was unsure about the whole thing.

But one thing was certain. She knew that she could overcome any obstacles with the one that jumped to his death for her, the love of her life, Callum. She knew that whatever her parents were going to think, say or do, she would have Callum standing near her, supporting her just as he did before. For he was the light that guided her, preventing her from going astray and losing herself.

*

They were fighting the Dark Mage, protecting the egg but they failed and were devoured by the device of the Mage. Everything was still vivid in her mind, how she and Lain were screaming, how terrified she was. But this was death, it couldn’t be otherwise since dark magic was never kind. But then, what about Rayla and she stopped. _God’s, we’ve left her and Ethari and Runaan_.

She didn’t know why, but it was as if time had stopped. It felt as if she was here since an eternity, or maybe had she just arrived? She was lost in her thought, when she breathed. How long had it been since the last time she had breathed?

She felt a surface, her eyes and her breath started to accelerate, where was Lain, where was the egg? She started to move her body, or at least she tried to. Why couldn’t she move?

She was panicking.

“It’s okay, everything is okay” came a soothing an unknown voice yet somewhat familiar. “You’re both okay.”

And she mustered the little strength she had, and in a herculean movement she opened her eyes. And before her was a beautiful Moonshadow elf but who was she?

Her thought were interrupted. “Hey mom, long time, isn’t it?”

“ _Mom? Why? What?”_ she thought to herself, then it dawned on her. “Ray-Rayla? Is that you?”

“Yes, me in the flesh,” she smiled.

What was going on? Was it a dream or was it real? Why was her daughter looking as if she was twenty? Her head was aching and she felt as if she would faint.

Rayla noticed it, “Callum, she’s going to faint, bring the potion,” she exclaimed.

Her head was spinning, “Ray, I don’t feel so g—” she got cut off.

“Here,” Rayla said approaching a strange mixture at her nose. “Breath, this will prevent you from fainting.”

She did as she was instructed. The scent of the potion was strong enough to make her dizziness go away.

“It worked,” she said relieved.

A masculine voice came from the back, “I told you, my potions are one hundred percent efficient!”

She looked at Rayla taking her hands, “Where’s _Lain?”_ distress in her eyes.

“He is alright, you are at the Spire” she squeezed her mother’s hands. “He took a walk with Ibis, the personal mage of Queen Zubeia.” She hoped that this would appease her, but she looked even more distressed than before.

“Th-The Queen? So she knows. The egg. The—” Rayla cut her off, taking her off guard.

“Everything’s okay, you saved the egg. The dragon prince is alive,” she said, never letting go of her mother’s hands.

She gaped. “But the Dark Mage, he took the egg! We faile—” she was once again cut off.

“Well, actually you saved the egg. Viren never used it and because of that we were able to find the egg and bring him back to his mother, the Queen.” He said, approaching and putting one hand on Rayla shoulders, giving her mother a grin.

“Mom” Rayla looked at her then at Callum. “This is Prince Callum of Katolis, my companion.”

“And Archmage, you always forget that” Callum barged in.

Tiadrin was awed, her mouth agape. That was a lot to process. Why was there a human in the Spire? Why was he the companion of her daughter? He was an Archmage?! “Can you please explain to me what is going on, is it a dream?” she inquired.

Callum looked at her, “Well, I know that this is a lot to take in.” He looked at Rayla and she nodded. He kissed her forehead and then departed from the room.

Rayla then proceeded to explain to her mother as she did to her father. How they had found the egg, how they had brought him back, and how she and Callum became lovers.

*

The sun was at its peak, and Lane was on the top of the Spire. Off all the elves Callum had freed, he was the one who had copped the better. Despite the fact that he first tried to kill Callum with his bare hand (if not for Rayla Callum would already have joined the afterlife). But it was understandable, for them it was years since he had been imprisoned but for him it was just a moment ago.

Just a moment ago his daughter was ten, he was fighting a dark mage and had been imprisoned. But now, everything had changed. He had a hard time adjusting, but he did. At first it was hard to know that his only daughter was in love with a human, and a prince of Katolis at that. But the boy was kind and he trusted Rayla judgment. She and the boy had told him about their adventure, about how they defended the dragon prince, how they put their life on the line.

His daughter had grown to become a beautiful lady, she had become captain of the Dragon Guard. He was proud, but a sense of sadness still lingered. He had missed all of that. He wasn’t here when she needed him. It pained him and made his heart clench. He was so lost in his thought that he did not see Callum approaching him.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” Callum said, wanting to start a conversation.

Lain took a look at the boy, “I train—I used to train here, you know?”

“Well, after all, it’s the only place in the Spire where you can really train after all,” he said, smiling at Lain.

“It sure is” he said, trying is hardest to smile but abandoned. “I’m sorry, I’m still trying to process everything.”

Callum sat down, “The other elves also had a hard time, it’s totally normal.”

“How many were trapped in those coin?”

“Two dozen,” Callum said dryly. “I still need to liberate four more, but not today, I’ve reached my limit.”

Lain furrowed a brow, “Is it that hard?”

“Well, wielding one primal source is simple, but two…” he stopped. “My head is killing me,” he said, lying down. “But I have to.”

Lain looked at the boy, “Why don’t you go to Ibis then? Maybe he has a cure or something that could help?”

“He would tell Rayla,” he said. “And she has other things on her plate at the moment, like her parents.” He then realized and blurted “Don’t say it to her, please.”

“I won’t, but you shouldn’t hide that from her,” he said. “She’s going to be furious if she find out, I talk from experience.”

“The gain outweighs the price here, I will just have to survive her wrath,” he chuckled.

“Seems like you already experienced it.” He said finally smiling.

“I almost forgot! I was here because Queen Zubeia asked for you,” he said.

“The Queen?” he said, “Why is that?”

Callum stood up, “You don’t have to worry, and we should go because even if she has a soft spot for both Rayla and me, I’m not sure that she would appreciate us being late.”

“A soft spot?” he asked, uncertain.

“Rayla will explain, but first, to the Queen antechamber!” he exclaimed taking Lain by the arm and going to the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it!

The situation was surreal. What she felt as a brief moment was, in reality, eight whole years. Eight whole years of her life had gone up in smoke. _“_ _Eight whole years,”_ she repeated to herself mentally. But what truly broke her heart was that she had lost eight years of time with her daughter. Her ray of moonlight wasn’t a child anymore, she was all grownup. And despite the fact that she had Ethari and Runaan, she did not have them, her and Lain.

“ _At the end, joining Dragon Guard was it worth it?”_ she thought and thought. Was it worth it? What if they did not become Dragon Guards? What if? And she drifted like that for what seemed, funnily enough, an eternity.

“Hey, Mom?” said Rayla. “Mom?”

Tiadrin came back to her senses, “Y—Yes, Ray?”

“You drifted off here,” she said, worry in her voice. “Maybe I should call Callum, I’m sure he has something for that.”

“No need to call the human, I’m feeling good,” she said but was surprised at the look Rayla gave her.

“His name is Callum and,” Tiadrin tried to put in a word but couldn’t. “And he is the one I love, so could you at least show some respect” she said the last part dryly yet kindly. “I knew that you and dad would have certain ‘concern,’ maybe Callum don’t care, but _I_ do.”

Tiadrin was awed at how her daughter had taken the defense of her hum—companion. She truly had grown, hadn’t she? And into a fine woman nonetheless. She couldn’t understand why she loved the boy, but maybe she could? If not for her but for her daughter, maybe she could? She only wished for Rayla’s happiness, and the time had changed, so maybe?

“I’m sorry, Ray,” she said apologetically. “I didn’t want to say any rude things, it’s just … hard.”

Rayla shifted from her chair to the bed where her mother was, tugging her closer to her and hugging her. “Callum and I knew that this would happen, and it’s truly no surprise,” she hugged her mother closer. “Even though, I would like you to come to like Callum, because he is going to stay for a long time,” she grinned.

“Well, then, what did this boy do to deserve such unconditional love from my daughter?”

“Well, he is such a good person and an amazing Big Brother, I—I admire him,” she smiled. “And he became an Archmage for the sole purpose of bringing you back,” Tiadrin stared at Rayla without blinking. “And you know, he jumped from the Spire for me.”

“He did what?!” Tiadrin gasped more shocked by the fact that he jumped from the Spire than him being an Archmage.

“I told you that I fought Viren, the Dark Mage,” she said. “But what I didn’t tell you is how I won over him.”

“Don’t say to me that you di—” she was interrupted.

“Yes, I pushed him from the Spire thus jumping too,” she said a sad smile on her face. “But Callum who saw the scene jumped and he didn’t even know if his wings spell would work, he had drawn the runes the morning, the hecking morning.”

Tiadrin was shocked, “That was suicidal, you lady have to value your life more.”

“I don’t like that coming from you, mom,” she said playfully. “Anyway, he jumped and it worked. He saved me,” she beamed. “That day, he was ready to abandon everything that he cared for and follow me in the afterlife” she said, a tear forming in her eyes. “Can you imagine?”

Tiadrin was at loss. The boy was ready to forsake everything he had to save her daughter. He was ready to die for Rayla and most importantly, he was there for her when her own parents weren’t. Even though the situation was still overwhelming, she couldn’t think ill of the boy. A boy who made her daughter happy in such a way she never saw before. _“The world sure has changed…”_ she thought.

“Ray,” she asked. “You sure did find the one, didn’t you?”

“Yes” was her only response.

“I’m sorry, about how I reacted” she looked at Rayla. “I’m going to trust you here, and maybe you could show me the world you helped build?”

“Why, yes mom,” she said smiling. But suddenly a knock came from the door.

*

“Why is it the Queen wish to discuss with me?” asked Lane.

“You’ll see, it’s not bad, don’t worry” he said reassuring the elf. “And anyway, here we are.” They had arrived in front of the Queen antechamber. He knocked and opened the door dragging Lain with him. In the antechamber was the Queen, the Skywing mage and what seemed to be the young prince. Lay had never seen the Prince since he was de-coined.

“Finally, you have arrived,” said the Queen.

“I’m sorry your majesty, it is my fault if we are late,” Callum apologized.

“Y—Your Majesty,” Lane said nervously and bowed.

“Be at ease,” the Queen said, noticing Lain condition. “If I called you, it is first to express my gratitude for you are the reason why my child is still alive today.”

“I only did my duty” Lain said, the nervousness going away. “But it wasn’t my doing alone, Tiadrin, my wife was also there.”

“You do not need to worry, I am already aware of what happened that day,” she said, looking at Azymondias then at Lain. “What I give you today, I will also give to Tiadrin for I am forever indebted to you both.”

“And if I may, what are you giving me, your Highness?” he asked.

“To thank you, I, as the current Dragon Queen will realize one wish of yours.”

Lain was taken aback, the Queen was for sure generous. _“It was the life of her son we saved, so I guess it’s normal,”_ he thought. “My Queen, I am thankful but may I ask that I answer this when my wife and I are reunited?”

“So be it, and then again, thank you” she said, her voice going smoother on the last words. “Now, Ibis could you report the situation in the north?”

Lay knowing that the discussion didn’t concern him anymore tried to leave the chamber. Only to be stopped by Callum, “Stay, what is going to be said here will be told to Rayla and to you then.”

“Okay”

Ibis stepped up and cleared his throats, “My Queen, the incursions of the Aaravos forces in the north are but small guerrillas, but their intensity are slowly growing.”

“Are the forces in place sufficient?” she asked.

“For now, yes,” he said. “The forces are standing their ground against the enemy but if the attack continues to go on like that, we will need to send more troops.”

Callum stepped up, “It is a common enemy that we are facing, if needed the kingdom of Katolis is ready to send soldiers and equipment.”

“I see” the Queen said, thinking. “Ibis, send words to the Earthblood elves of the north to increase security just in case” she stopped. “Also, I would like more intel on the enemy.”

“I will do, my queen,” responded Ibis.

“Well, this sign the end of this meeting,” she concluded. “But Callum, I would like to have a word or two with you alone.”

“Yes, of course,” he responded. He looked at Tiadrin, “Why don’t you go check on the guards Rayla trained? See if she did well even if she did a good job,” he said chuckling. “I will join you after that.”

“Will do, but like you said, I’m sure she did a good job,” he said, smiling.

*

“Enter,” said Rayla.

Lain opened the door, a moon flower in his hand and a massive grin on his face. “Hello there, Callum said to me that another dumbfounded Moonshadow elf from the past was here,” he said, chucking at his own joke.

“L—Lane,” Tiadrin muttered. “Dear God, is that truly you?”

Rayla made a place for her father, “Yes, dear” he said tenderly while sitting on the bed, joining Rayla and Tiadrin.

Tiadrin hugged him, “I’m so relieved to see you,” she said a small smile on her face.

“It’s hard, isn’t it? To think that this blink in time was actually three whole years,” Lane said with a broken look. “But hey, isn’t it amazing to see that our daughter has grown to become such a wonderful woman?” he said in his broken look letting place to a small yet meaningful smile.

“Captain of the Dragon Guard, savior of the Dragon Prince,” she said. “Sure this is quite the accomplishment.”

Rayla stood up, “I’m going to see Callum, because the last time I let him unsupervised, he almost destroyed our chamber with one of his experimental spells” she said, a chuckle escaping from her mouth. “You two need time and if you search for us, we’re going to be on the top of the Spire.”

*

Callum was lying on their bed and was thinking. _“How the hell can I create armor with magic?”_ he thought but was interrupted by the door opening.

“I hope you didn’t burn anything this time,” Rayla said seriously yet with a grin on her face.

“Everything is still intact, I’m only thinking about new spell,” he confessed.

“You’d better be, last time I thought I was going to kill you,” she exclaimed.

“Like when we met?” he smirked. “Just joking, don’tkillmeplease,” he blurted.

His reaction made Rayla heartily laugh, “You know I won’t, what would I do without you?”

“Not a lot, I guess,” he said before getting hit by one of her boots. He stood up and swiftly took her arm.

“Hey wh—” she said, interrupted when she fell on the bed and was embraced by her human. “I knew it, humans are sly,” she said playfully.

Callum chuckled, “As sly as I can be, m’lady” he breathed. “Happy?” he asked.

“About what, my parents or the fact that everything is still intact?” she rhetorically asked. “Yes, I am, thank you.”

“I’m happy to make you happy,” he earnestly said.

“I know, but do you know that that was so sappy?”

“Sappy but true,” he responded. “And you know, I think that your father is taking a liking to me.”

“Well, you’re quite likable so it’s no surprise,” she smiled and resumed, “Even though he first tried to kill you.”

“I guess it runs in your family,” he added chuckling.

“Surely, and it is a miracle that you are still alive” she said, a smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you enjoyed your read, as always, reviews are appreciated. See you next chapter :)


End file.
